elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adoring Fan (Oblivion)
The Adoring Fan is one part of your reward for becoming Grand Champion in the Arena. He is a young cheerfull Wood Elf that will follow you around (or stay put if you want) almost everywhere you go. Uses He can go into the locked area of the Mages Guild, and does go in to caves and dungeons. If you tell him to beat it, he will return to the Arena district, where you can ask him to follow you again. He will run away from combat, even if it's a single rat. The only way to make him fight enemies is to use a Rally spell on him or using the Staff of Worms on him if he died. Some players use him as a torch bearer, while others practice their stealth skill by picking his pocket. However, many players find him irritating and simply choose to kill him. By killing him, it triggers the Dark Brotherhood questline. Like all escorts gained from completing a guild, he tends to reappear a few days after nonetheless, whether he was killed by the player or by monsters. If he dies within an Oblivion Gate and the player closes it, his corpse will return outside the now closed gate. He can be lost if you leave him in a cave or house. If you forget where you left him you might not find him again. You can get rid of him permanently by going into an Oblivion Gate, telling him to stay put while inside the gate, and closing the gate. Another way to get rid of him is by grabbing the Ring of Burden and then fast travel to Frostcrag Spire (if you have the add-on). Once you're there tell him to wait near the ledge where you were fast traveled, kill him, then, before he falls down the ledge, place the Ring of Burden on him and he will be stuck down there. Another popular method is to take him to Dive Rock, a high cliff near The Imperial City, and tell him to beat it. As the cliff overlooks the city, this causes the fan to run straight off the cliff and fall to his death, effectively committing suicide. PC-owners who know how to use the Construction Set can actually make him useful by modifying his stats. Quotes *''"Right here? How about...over there...?'' *"By Azura, by Azura, by Azura, it's the Grand Champion! I can't believe it's you! Standing here, talking to me!" Trivia * In the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, during The Dark Brotherhood questline, the player will come across a book entitled "Cicero's Journal Vol. 1", that belongs to the assassin Cicero . In this Journal is a detailed report of an assassination contract where Cicero disguised himself as an Arena fan in the Imperial City, in an attempt to accompany, and then assassinate, the Grand Champion while escorting him through the forest. This is a clear reference to the adoring fan. * The Adoring Fan obviously worships Azura, Daedric Prince of Dawn and Dusk, due to his quotes. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Oblivion: Males Category:Oblivion: Bosmer